User talk:.Echo
=Clan Joining= Please send a message under here if you would like to join one of my Clans! Thank You! =Other= Shadowclan Medicine cat Apprentice I was thinking all the clans have a Medicine cat Apprentice but Shadowclan so can i have a cat thats a Medicine cat Apprentice ohhh Fallowpaw-Is a light brown she cat.Can she Just be Apprenticed???Adderpaw 21:05, December 6, 2010 (UTC) But it says on the Shadowclan Page that there is no Shadowclan medicine cat apprentice :( it says Lionflame has no ApprenticeAdderpaw 22:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC :Sorry I couldn't get back to you quicker, Echo :) As for this whole Darkcloud matter; I've left a message on her talk page about it and have decided to not take any action yet. First I want to question you, her, and any witnesses about it. I believe you, but there may be more to the story. I'm a very just person, and therefore do not believe in unjust punishment. I might be able to get on tomorrow, until then, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:57, December 7, 2010 (UTC) (P.S., I am just unhappy as you are that she insulted Harry Potter, but unfortunately I can't punish her for that xD) ShadowClan kit I was thinking i wanted a shadowclan kit because i don't roleplay a kit yet sooo i want to another cat ok i was thinking Hollykit - is a gray she - kit with black paw and blue eyes is that ok? if you want you can change the name but you haft to tell me what the name is oh yea can she have a mother that died of greencough ok ohhh Lilyfur - is a black and white she - cat with green eyes. Adderpaw 20:56, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yep Adderpaw 21:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I know what we can say about Hollykit's father we could call him Crowclaw - is a gray tom with black front paws and pale blue eyes. We can say that he became a rogue when Lilyfur died. Adderpaw 23:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey! also can Hollykit have like powers? Like i don't know anymore powers cats can have but could super speed be a power? if that isn't one a cat can have then you can pick a power for her Adderpaw 23:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Aww you made me cry *not* But what about Crowclaw can Adderpaw 23:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) xD You do know when Naruto is a maniac, he's like...a maniac? The nine-tailed wolf! 22:48, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ~Thanks!~ Thanks, it means alot to me when somebody tells me I draw well! So this is what i've got with Ashflame: RE:Drawing(my talk page) Obviously Pixlr. Nightfall and me talked about it and gave me the link to it. She helped me alot on it! ;) I've got the body of the cat down but i need the head shading/highlights. Foxclaw33 Hey, that looks good. I saw the picture you uploaded and its pretty good :D. ~Joining ShadowClan~ May I join ShadowClan? Bloodpaw/Claw A Former Loner, although he doesn't like to admit that he was. He is dark black with red paws, muzzle, ears, and dark-ginger color on the tip of his tail. His personality is a humorous tom that has a very very '''''short temper. He is also Highly'' agressive in battles. Celeste's Group Hunter 'Me wants a Hunter in Celeste's group ohhh Im thinking Lucky - She is a good hunter but sometimes a bit gray tabby she cat with amber eyes. She is very kind and loving. She loves to laughhyper. ' '''Opps sorry i said it wrong Lucky - A gray tabby she - cat with amber eyes. She loves to laugh she is a good hunter but sometimes a bit hyper Adderpaw 01:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) skyytthheee and wooodddccchiiippp woodchip will skip away throwing flowers the end. i hope you enjoyed my extremely buttiful story --bracken--~ 04:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) skythe and woodchip hoh yeah sure i had a nosebleed lookin at the sedge and jay thing -ttlyawesomesparklyeyesomgwtfbbq- woodchip will grow up wit 100000000000 girlfriends at this rate --bracken--~ 18:57, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Join ShadowClan? can i join shadowclan as Alpinepaw a silver tom with a tabby striped tail and blue eyes alpinefrost is back...only in shadowclan CB -bracken- Re:Hi Hi I haven't seen you in months! DustpeltA Wikia Contributor﻿ Join? Hey Echo :) Would you mind if I joined ShadowClan as - Orchidbloom; A delicate tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright hazel eyes. I can't get on the IRC at the moment, I'm afraid if I do I'll get sucked into role playing and I really don't have time xD I'll create her article if you want me to, I just wanted to ask [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:23, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Echo :) If you want I'll create her article, I have her real life image [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Echo! :3 Hey i have some cats that you could roleplay if you want so here you go. Watermist - A gray-blue she - cat. Kit 1 Blackkit - A black tom with green eyes he can get angry easy? KIt 2 Whitekit - A white she - kit with blue eyes she is deaf Kit 3 Brownkit - A brown tom with green eyeand a brocken tail. Kit 4 Graykit - A gray she - kit with blind blue eyes. Father Firefoot - A brown tom with ginger paws. Whitekit and Graykit are already taken by me and Nightfall Adderpaw 01:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok You can I asked Nightshine and moon but they haven't been on I think do you know any other user thats active??? Adderpaw 01:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) -steps in- Sorry, just wanted to say that we've changed her name to Watercloud because there's a Watermist in RiverClan [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:55, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Shadowclan cat X3 Me wants a Shadowclan cat Snowdapple - small white she-cat with blue eyes Rank:Queen How much longer till she's kitting xD: 1 moon Mate : Tigerleap from Thunderclan but Moon hasn't made him yet xD Oh yea can she take care of Hollykit P.S this is from Adderpaw 20:50, December 21, 2010 (UTC) hmmmmmmmmm i changed my mind maybe I can have a elder Snowstorm - A beautiful white she - cat with green eyes Rank:Elder P.S this is from Adderpaw 22:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) agian Tribe of falling snow Me wants a Tribe of falling snow Cat Mist in The Air Dawn: pale gray she-cat Alive:Yes Rank:Hmm probaly Prey hunter Another cat :D Fang Of Snake That Bites: brown tabby tom with sharp teeth Alive:Yes Rank:Hmm probaly Cave Gaurd Mother of Fang:Stream That Runs Through Mountains: Gray-blue she-cat:Died of old age Father of Fang:Tree from Which Leaves Fall: brown tom with some tints of gray:Killed by Sharptooth Mother of Mist:Unknown Father of Mist:Unknown P.S this is from Adderpaw 01:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) xD RE: Image limit Oh ok for CAP image limitBeileve it or not, this IS my siggnature! Foxclaw33 23:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC) direct start http://pastebin.com/keC9jqyE for tomorrow AyakoMy Talk ☹ 02:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Dark Forest I'm sorry I didn't know about the rules. Can I do it though? -Sagestorm70 01:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) This is Sneer . This is Scrappy . -Sagestorm70 01:30, January 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC I went back on after I pinged out and you pinged out D= Get back on =3 AyakoMy Talk ☹ 04:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Also, Echo, sorry for what I did last time. I was just upset, and I got angry. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I hope you, and everyone else forgive me. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 14:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but it's okay! I already have one. Can you help me with a few questions though? 1. How do you make the character box smaller? 2. How many pictures can you have? (I hope as many as you want!) sorry forgot that and my siggie! Tigerfur of Bloodclan 18:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) sorry forgot that and my siggie! Tigerfur of Bloodclan 18:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) THERE! Okay now I have it! Thanks, but it's okay! I already have one. Can you help me with a few questions though? 1. How do you make the character box smaller? 2. How many pictures can you have? (I hope as many as you want!) Tigerfur of Bloodclan 18:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :D Yes! Yes! Please fix it! Tigerfur of Bloodclan 18:45, January 9, 2011 (UTC) !!! THANKS SO MUCH! 3. How did you do that? 4. How do you make the names of cats on your page (Example: Stormfrost) Links to their own pages? 5. How do you give them their own pages? D: :) Can you make the Character box smaller here since you didn't tell me how to do it? Tigerfur of Bloodclan 19:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanx! Tigerfur of Bloodclan 19:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Snowspirit I have a queen in shadowclan that is expecting kits. I have been wating a while and ya, can she have her kits now? THANKS!!! Leaf , 21:38, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks to know! I'll do it next time i have some free time.Leaf , 22:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. Hi, this is Clara. I'm really sorry about the cussing. I had no clue that you deleted my cats, Yellowpool and Gingerfur from the ShadowClan page, and, as I frequently rp them, I didn't see why they should be on the page for cats that are hardly roleplayed. I thourght the person who deleted my cats was some random wikia contributer. I got a bit angry because there was no need for my cats to be deleted from the page. No offence, but if you'd informed me that this is what you were going to do, instead of running off and deleting cats that don't belong to you, then I wouldn't have ot upset. I don't see why I've been blocked, and if you moved my cats because I have too many rp's in ShadowClan, I'm moving Pansyfur's daughter, Skykit to SkyClan, to be with her father(I'm halfway through the plot). I really am sorry, 16:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Blueclaw Hi, Echo. I took Blueclaw back from the unactivity list. Since I was banned before, I couldn't rp him as much as I shall now:D Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) It said 'inform me' on the page. Not 'ask me'. I'll ask you next time, then. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) What was the wikia? On DA I sent a message without clicking the link...Im an idiot. xP Could you tell me please what your wikia was again? Spririt[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|"Snowflakes are one of natures most fragile things, but just look what they do when the stick!]] 17:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ShadowClan Join I want to join ShadowClan. Foxclaw33My talk! 06:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Shadowsoul- An apprentice tom with black fur. He is not as feirce as Evil-eye, but he is very mean. He plans to kill the deputy of ShadowClan when he is the strongest cat in the clan. He and his friend Evil-eye intend to do it. Hes pretty much another Darkstripe lol. Real life picture '''Evil-eye'-An apprentice tom with dark black fur and unusual dark red eyes. He is mean and highly aggresive. He plans to kill the leader of ShadowClan when he is the strongest cat in the clan. He and his friend Shadowsoul intend to do it. He is pretty much another Tigerclaw lol Real life image Shadowsoul and Evil-eye's parents Shadowsoul and Evil-eyes parents are: Jack and Flame Foxclaw33My talk! 06:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) May I please join Shadowclan? Hi. May I please join ShadowClan as a apprentice? Lilacpaw - A pretty gray she-cat with sparkly blue eyes. Thank you. -I like Sage 15:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Can her name be Poolpaw? There is only one cat with Pool in their name and that is Poolwater. Will that work? -I like Sage 17:22, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok. ~Name Change~ I know that the leader or deputy wont get murdered. Trust me, i am not sooo mean i kill everybody's characters! I do it in their sleep :P By the way they can they be apprentices cuz they were rougues that joined? I will change Evil-eye to Darkpaw/Darkpelt. Shadowpaw to ShadowEDpaw/Shadowedsoul. Will that work? 18:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Oops :O By the way that message was me, i forgot to sign in. oops. Foxclaw33My talk! 18:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Will sorry its just every time I get on it no one talks and I just get bored and also I get hurt easy because my whole life I always knew my dad he will let me put it this way when I was six he tried to kill my mom he has guns under his bed and he tried to kill all of his wifes and he doesn't let anybody explain soo that led me to get sad easy so I'm sorry - Adder Snowblossom Can Snowblossom have this tom as a kit- Stormkit(Stormstrike) A black kit tom with grey paws, ears, and underbelly. Personality-Friendly and nice. Although highly aggressive Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 03:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. snowspirit Snowspirit has kits now and can she be back on the alligences? thanks!Leaf , 23:28, January 20, 2011 (UTC) snowspirit Snowspirit has kits now so can she be back on the alligences? (i'm rping her more now too) THANKS!Leaf , 23:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Pastebin Next time your on, can you give me the full pastebin from last night? Or did Dark pastebin it? Either way, thanks. Hope to RP today 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 17:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Geez,... Night is the one who asked me about the mentors in the first place. I''' do deal with it. I have patentice. Plus you didn't have to be meh about it o.e Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 22:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Echo, what in the world has gotten into you? No need to be so impatient. They're not spamming my talk page...and Fox is right, I asked her if she had any mentor preferences [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 04:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC) IRC How do you say something? D: Tigerfur of Bloodclan 22:59, January 22, 2011 (UTC) My ShadowClan cats. Look, I ''know you don't like me, or you wouldn't keep on putting my ShadowClan characters in the storage. Please could you stop doing this? I'm unblocked now, so I'll rp them more. Please could you put all my ShadowClan cats back onto the shadowclan page? I don't live in the USA, so when I ever get on IRC, nobodys on, so I have to go on at 10:00, where I live to do any rping. No offence, but I wish you'd just warn me if you're going to put my cats in storage. I also wish you wouldn't just put my cats in storage, just because you haven't seen me rp them. I'm sorry if I sound rude, [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 18:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Skykit's in SkyClan now:P And atleast I'm trying to cut back on cats. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 19:28, February 2, 2011 (UTC) WindClan Camp Hello, I jsut wanted to say, the behaviour on that page is completely unacceptable. If you curse like that or ever be harsh like that again, I will ban you from this site. Please refrain from ever using that behaviour again. Thank you. 00:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, i get what you said, so I've put Gingerfur up for adoption- I hardly ever rp him, anyway. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 20:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Echopaw: Can you please just stop arguing with Clara? What she put on her page was right-you were running about saying she had too many cats, when you have loads too. I suggest the two of you stop exchanging rude messages between eachother, and behave like responsible people. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I know, the icon was the cutest I could find, your icon's cute, too:) Anyways, I was just trying to keep the peace-I didn't see your page before, I just saw the 83 mark on your category:P I guess Clara does have too many rp's. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) My kittehs Hi, I just removed my cats, hollypaw and blueclaw from the shadowclan storage, and replaced them on the alleignces. I just thourght I should notify you, as it said to, on the page. Thanks, Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Okays, and I did ask, in the end, Hollypaw fails to kill him again, and goes a bit physco;) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 19:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadowclan May Shadowfur join Shadowclan? Chickenstar 18:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC)